A ‘NodeB’ may be understood as a base station designed for Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) that is controlled by a Radio Network Controller (RNC). A NodeB is usually capable of taking care of up to six UMTS radio cells. All NodeBs and all RNCs together usually form the so-called UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) of a Mobile Network Operator (MNO).
In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), concepts are developed for supporting the deployment of so-called ‘Home NodeBs’ or ‘Home eNodeBs’ for the following Radio Access Technologies, for example:                3G UMTS (UMTS based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), also referred to as ‘UTRA’ in 3GPP terminology);        
and its successor technology                3.9G LTE (Long Term Evolution, also referred to as ‘E-UTRA’ in 3GPP terminology).        
A ‘Home NodeB’ or ‘Home eNodeB’ may be understood in accordance with 3GPP as a trimmed-down version of a base station optimized for use in residential or corporate environments (e.g., private homes, public restaurants or small office areas).
As will be described in more detail below, there is a need for a provision of reliable and trustworthy information in a mobile radio network.